


Sherlock Holmes, Stripper

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, SAMFA Winner, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, eventuak, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: Sherlock has to go undercover for a case. He was hoping to be security or a driver but he quickly finds himself recruited as a Sherlock Holmes lookalike...seems they're very popular at the moment. It all goes well until he gets a gig at a birthday party...but whose party is it?Came second in Best M/E Comedy SAMFAs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, are you guys up for some fluffy, cracky fun? It’s not a long fic, only about four or five chapter, but once I had the idea of Sherlock being a stripper I could resist. Maybe I got my inspiration from seeing Magic Mike (the stage show) earlier this year. 
> 
> Anyway, given everything that’s currently going on in politics around the world I think we deserve a bit of a distraction (and Sherlock can distract me any time he likes).

Sherlock had to be honest and admit that this case was probably one of the strangest that he had ever undertaken. Whilst the attacks themselves were sadly run-of–the-mill, thefts, muggings and in a couple of cases additional sexual assault the fact that they had all been connected to hen parties and birthday events meant that Sherlock’s only avenue in was through a stripping agency.

It had never been his intention to be a performer; rather he had been planning to act as security or as a driver at one of the main agencies servicing the parties. That all changed during the first interview he had gone to when the manager’s eyes had lit up.

‘Can you dance?’

Sherlock frowned. ‘I’m sorry? I thought I was in for the position of security?’

‘Yeah, yeah I know but can you dance?’

He narrowed his eyes but answered in the positive.

‘You’d make an amazing Sherlock Holmes stripper. Has anyone ever told you you look like him? I mean you’re a bit shorter and your hair isn’t quite right but other than that a dead ringer.’

Sherlock brushed a hand over his slicked back hair and tried to dissemble. ‘Shorter…? I mean a Sherlock Holmes stripper? What in God’s name is one of those? I mean who even is he?’

‘He’s that hat detective guy that’s always in the papers, you must remember him, he faked his death a few years ago. Anyway you’d be surprised what type of guy women actually go for…it’s not always the sort you’d think. We put our first Holmes stripper up on the website as a bit of a gimmick but turns out he’s one of our most popular…amongst that kind of middle class, professional clientele. Cheaper chicks still go for a Thor stripper or a Peter Andre type…all brawn and no brains...but the rich ones love somethin' a bit posher and he's perfect.’

Sherlock’s mind boggled at the fact that people paid to see guys who looked like him strip and he gave it one last try. ‘I really wasn’t considering being a performer.’

‘Well you should. Jobs easier and it’s much better pay. Tell you what I’ll fix you up a session or two with our choreographer. She can assess your dancing skills and we can take it from there. We’ll be in touch.’

And so it was. Sherlock had received a call the next day instructing him where to go and on arrival he’d been dressed up in a cheap suit, had his straightened hair curled and then put through his paces by a small, lithe middle aged woman called Lauretta.

‘You know you move pretty good…I think we’ll make a stripper out of you yet. You remember the steps and hit your timing marks well. You’ve obviously had some modicum of dance training in the past…yes?’

‘When I was at school…’

‘See, I thought so. We just need to come up with a good routine for you and give it some practice.’

He ended up working with her for two days straight as they perfected his moves and by the end he had to admit he’d quite enjoyed himself. He’d always enjoyed dancing and the exercise was helping to burn off some of his recent frustration at not having any more decent cases to work on.

It wasn’t long however before his new role was uncovered. He’d been practicing in the front room at Baker Street and was just unzipping his trousers when he’d spun around to find Mrs Hudson leaning against the door jamb with a very amused expression on her face.

‘Don’t tell me, you’ve finally given up being a detective and you’ve joined the Dream boys tour instead.’

‘Who?’ he huffed as he quickly zipped up his trousers and grabbed for his discarded shirt. 

Mrs Hudson wandered into his front room picking up his socks as she went. ‘Oh don’t get dressed on my account; it isn’t like you’ve got anything I haven’t already seen. So what exactly are you up to? You may as well tell me otherwise I might just have to ring your mother…or Mycroft…’

‘Fine, I suppose having your insight might be of use given your own not so reputable history.’ And so he told her. About the attacks, the lack of interest by the police but the owners of the agencies hiring him before word of the links to their entertainers got out.

‘I hadn’t planned on actually performing but it seems I’m a popular “type” for a certain kind of woman.’ His disgruntlement had Mrs Hudson roaring with laughter.

‘Oh this just gets better and better so you are actually playing yourself, playing being a stripper who’s playing being you…brilliant…just wait until I tell Mrs Turner next door.’

Sherlock’s eyes widened in horror. ‘You absolutely will not tell anyone, not even John. I don’t want anyone to know.’

She sat down opposite him, in John’s chair, and leant forward so she could pat him on the knee. ‘Oh calm down I was only kidding. Your secret is safe with me. So…come on.’

‘Come on what?’

‘Well, if I’m to be your confidante and adviser I need to see the whole show wouldn’t you agree?’

This was how Sherlock found himself, one Tuesday afternoon, stripping in his front room for his landlady.

In fairness to her she didn’t laugh too much though he did see her struggling to school her expression more than once but in the end the suggestions she made were all eminently sensible and easy to incorporate. The practice was done and now it was just a case of waiting for a booking. Frighteningly it didn’t take long.

Sherlock’s first time as an official stripper was a traumatic one. He had had no idea that women together in a group, with lots of alcohol thrown in for good measure, would act quite as badly as they did. It had been as though he had been a piece of meat; he had never been manhandled (or should that be woman handled) quite so much in his whole life…at least not when sober and drug-free.

He had just about made it back to Baker Street in one piece and immediately sparked up a cigarette not caring one jot for Mrs Hudson’s no smoking rules…he needed something…anything to calm him down. It wasn’t helping his mood that he’d progressed very little on his case with another theft having taken place the night before. He’d cross-referenced all the people involved in each of the agencies for each reported attack and so far he just hadn’t found any correlation. He just hoped that something would happen at one of his gigs.

The next couple of events were only a touch less stressful. As he got used to what was expected of him his confidence grew and whilst he would never admit it to anyone he was almost enjoying himself. 

It was also good that another case intervened which helped to fill in the time in between gigs. This was one he could include John on and the two of them managed to solve it within 48 hours.

‘So, what are you up to at the weekend? It’s Molly’s birthday and I thought it would be nice if we did something for her.’

Sherlock quickly visualised his calendar, he had a gig on the Friday night but nothing planned for the rest of the weekend. He wasn’t really one for birthday celebrations but an empty weekend didn’t bode well either. In the end he agreed that he, John and Rosie could take Molly out for a birthday meal on the Saturday.

When John had left for the day he sat in his chair and let his mind wander. He found himself thinking about Molly acutely conscious that he hadn’t seen much of her since the events with his sister. They had both been emotionally bruised by that phone call and Eurus’s manipulation and John had told him to give Molly some space. He hadn’t liked it but he had agreed to it and he’d only really seen her a couple of times when they’d met, with Lestrade, over a body in the morgue.

He tried to tell himself that that was fine but in all honesty he had missed her more than he had thought he would. It would be good to spend some time with her outside of work. He had few enough friends and he couldn’t afford to lose one, not one he had grown to care for as much as Molly.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Friday found him getting up late and spending the day doing not much more than lazing on the settee and shouting at his laptop. He found himself glad of the evening’s entertainment.

He’d made some changes to his line-up. For one he wore his own suit, coat and hat. The ones provided by the agency were cheap and nasty and he was sure the suit had given him a mild skin rash on his leg. At least the rash had cleared up quite quickly.

He’d also decided to incorporate some body oil into the routine. The women were always touching him anyway so maybe if he reserved it more for the hen of the party he might get out slightly more unscathed. He’d floated the suggestion past Mrs Hudson and she had approved so a new travel sized bottle was ready to be slotted into his right hand trouser pocket.

She’d asked him if he was working that evening and when he’d said yes she’d reacted in a slightly unsurprised manner which initially made him suspicious but when he’d quizzed her on her own plans she’d told him she was dining out with her current gentleman friend and he couldn’t see any real reason to be wary.

At the allotted time he met his driver/security detail at the agency in downtown Soho. He’d worked with Marek a couple of times before. He’d also heard the guy on his phone speaking his native Polish and not realising that Sherlock could understand every word but apart from telling his brother that Sherlock must be gay for doing what he was doing and not hooking up with any of the women he’d given no indication so far that he was in any way involved in the spate of attacks. 

He didn’t pay much attention to where they were heading. It was apparently to a private party above a bistro pub in Hammersmith…a birthday party but that was the only information he’d been given. The party organiser had the playlist of his music and would start it up on his arrival which would be his cue to enter the room.

He was met at the entrance by the predictably over-excited drunk friend, giggling she confirmed his name and that he was the stripper she’d requested. Obviously he wasn’t using his real name but her eyes did light up when she saw him.

‘Oh my God, you’re perfect. She’s gonna love you. I’ve only ever seen pics in the paper but you look like a dead ringer.’ 

The girl put her hand on his arm and Sherlock had to concentrate to smile and laugh rather than grimace and pull away. ‘Well that is why I get these gigs. Shall we?’

He gestured to the stairs where he could already hear music and raucous laughter allowing him to easily deduce where the party was.

It was only after she’d left him so she could set up the music intro that he realised he’d forgotten to ask the name of the birthday girl. He shrugged to himself as he pulled the deerstalker over his curls, no matter he’d no doubt soon pick it up.

He heard his cue and took a deep breath. It was showtime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it makes me so happy to know that you ARE all still out there. Sherlolly as a fandom isn’t dead! Now I just have to hope that the rest of the fic lives up to the first chapter.
> 
> On a side note I’m hours away from attending Letters Live in London and I have everything crossed that Benedict and some of the other Sherlock cast are involved. I shall report back when I post the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, shall we see whose birthday party he’s attending...as if you all hadn’t guessed ;).

As he walked into the room there were the predictable squeals and laughter from the women in the room. The current music ended and he struck a pose standing with his feet apart, his hands in his trouser pockets and his head down.

'I deduce there's a party needed but I'm here to say that it can't start without me.'

He gyrated his hips...once...twice and then he smiled slowly as the women screamed at him for more. His first song started as he swung his Belstaff off in a perfect arc before hitting his cue right on time and launching into his first dance routine.

By the end of the song he was still wearing the deerstalker pulled down over his eyes but he had removed his jacket and was starting on the top button of his shirt when he stopped still and held up one finger.

'I think I'm going to need some assistance with this and I don’t have my faithful blogger with me. Is there anyone here who wants to help me?'

Again he smirked as he listened to the shouts. There was something very addictive about being the centre of attention and knowing these women wanted more of him.

'Maybe the honour should go to the birthday girl.'

It was only when they started shouting 'Molly, Molly' that he felt a knot of concern low in his belly. Surely it couldn't be...

He lifted his head slightly and focused in on the crowd, more than he’d bothered to on his arrival. There were maybe thirty women and he realised with a stomach churning shock that he recognised a few of them...not enough to talk to but definitely familiar faces from Barts. He'd be able to fool them into thinking he was just a lookalike but there was no way he'd fool Molly Hooper.

He kept his head down looking from under the brim of his hat as he got his confirmation. There she was, dressed in a figure hugging mini dress, blushing and making her way through the packed in chairs and tables whilst her friends cheered and whistled. As he watched her his heart seemed to flip over in his chest. He had to do something to distract her but what?

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Molly couldn't believe that her friends had actually gone ahead and done it. They'd been threatening to get her a stripper for weeks but the fact that they'd found a Sherlock Holmes lookalike stripper had her laughing so hard her stomach was hurting.

She had to admit that he was strikingly good though. He really had Sherlock's build and he carried the suit and coat off perfectly, his attention to detail was commendable. Deep down she had to admit she couldn't wait to get her hands on him. Maybe she could close her eyes or squint and pretend he was the real deal. She giggled to herself once more at just how horrified Sherlock would be if he could see her now as she made her way up to happily help divest the dancer of his clothes.

As she got closer she tried to duck her head to see more of his face but his hand shot out and caught her wrist spinning her around so her back was against his chest. He easily caught the beat of the music and he used his hands on her hips to sway her along with him from side to side. She could see her friends taking photos and she winked at a couple of them as she pressed herself back against him and put her hands over his joining in and enjoying the moment.

He smelt delicious and he made her feel like she could actually dance as he moved and she felt a buzz tingling across her skin from both the alcohol and the situation. It was months since she'd been in such close proximity with a guy and she was starting to realise just how much she'd missed it.

She felt his mouth close to her neck, his heated breath against her skin and it sent shudders of lust down her spine and she tried to reign in her reactions. She should be getting embarrassed dancing with a stranger in front of all of her friends not turned on.

'Molly, don't react...'

The sound of Sherlock's voice in her ear sent shock ricocheting through her body and she immediately turned her head towards him to see his face. 

For a split second she saw him roll his eyes no doubt in irritation at her reaction but before she could say or do anything more he spun her fully and then dipped her down to one side before soundly kissing her on the lips.

The music was still playing and her friends were still cheering them on but Molly's mind was in an utter state of paralysis. She was supposed to be celebrating her birthday and having a laugh with a stripper so how come she was currently kissing Sherlock? And this wasn’t an innocent kiss, it was red hot.

Before she could even enjoy it or imprint it into her memory it was over and Sherlock's mouth was by her ear once more.

'For God's sake I said don't react Molly. I'm undercover.'

Then he swung her back upright and launched into a new dance using her as the focal point as his hands swept down her arms or across her back before he ended up in front of her. For the first time he stopped and she finally, properly looked into his eyes and truly believed that it was him.

His lips moved into a smile and she felt him take hold of her hands and lift them to his shirt front. Then he raised one eyebrow and grinned. 'Come on Molly...don't you want to undress me?'

Every atom of her body was dying to ask him just what in God’s name he was up to and how he'd ended up as a stripper at her birthday party but now was not the moment to ask him. Instead he was apparently giving her the green light to remove his clothes and possibly touch his body. How could she say no!

A sober Molly might have been more hesitant but she'd been drinking on and off since lunch time and regardless of what some people might think she had never been shy in coming forward with a guy and this was no exception. Sherlock had no idea what he was letting himself in for.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

Sherlock saw the moment that Molly's resolve kicked in and it triggered a physical reaction in him that he hadn't expected to feel. He saw her eyes flick down to his chest as she reached for his buttons and he felt blood rushing away from his head and heading south in a way that he was completely unprepared for. 

He had to try to remember to sway in time to the music, his hands back on her hips, as her fingers deftly undid one button at a time until his shirt hung open.

He was so unnerved that he had to clear his throat before talking. 'What do you reckon girls should she take it off me completely?'

There was only one answer he expected and one answer that he got but it felt as though he and Molly were in a weird private bubble together. He was barely aware of all the other people around them and was fully focused on her and her alone.

Molly pushed the shirt off his shoulders and for the first time he felt her small, deft hands directly on his skin and it sent shockwaves through his body. He hadn’t expected her touch to make him react in any particular way but it was. She took her time as she helped him remove it and when he finally turned back to her she placed her hands on his chest and after pausing for a moment to quickly glance up at him she let them slide over his chest and down to his stomach.

He’d almost forgotten the baby oil and he suddenly felt unsure about how wise it would be to offer it to her but his body seemed to disconnect from his brain as he put his hand into his pocket before handing her the small bottle.

Molly but her lip and then grinned as she took it and she turned briefly to show it to her friends who were all shouting and cheering and egging her on.

He watched as she flicked the top open and squirted the clear oil onto the palm of her hand. She rubbed her hands together to spread the oil and heat it up and then they were back on his body. He took a deep breath and swallowed as he felt her palms glide over his muscles, touching and exploring him in a much more confident way that he would have expected. He found himself wanting to do the same to her and it made him frown...he had never actively wanted to touch someone else so intimately. This whole situation was scrambling his thoughts and messing with his emotions.

As the next tune started he remembered his routine and he pulled forward the chair that he’d asked to have available. Molly moved as though to sit on it but he wagged his finger at her.

‘Not yet...soon but not yet.’

He kicked off his shoes and then his hand went to the fastenings of his trousers before he paused, cocked his head to one side, and then pushed his hips towards Molly indicating to her that she should undo them.

He saw her blush again as she tried to school her features but she didn’t hesitate to step forward and start to undo the clips before slowly sliding down the zip.

He quickly pushed them down to his thighs and then sat on the edge of the chair and lifted his naked feet to her so she could pull the trousers off his legs.

As she did he noticed her hands trembling for the first time and it gave him a rush to know that she was physically reacting to him in some small way. He knew he needed to analyse how this was all making him feel but he had no time; he had a job to do, a crime, that he’d all but forgotten about, to solve.

Once the trousers were off he stood, listening to the change in the beat of the music as it moved from a funky dance track to one that was far more erotic and he took a step close to her. All he had on now was his deerstalker and a pair of black jersey shorts over a pouch; a pouch that he was currently worried would be too small.

He took Molly’s hands and placed them on his shoulders then he slid his hands slowly down her back until they curved over her backside then he quickly picked her up grinning at her shriek of shock. She soon got the hint though and wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel the heels of her shoes pressing into his backside and it seemed to make his mind lose coherent thought.

On top of that it really wasn’t helping him to control his own reactions when he could feel the heat of her core pressed up against his groin. He held on to her with one hand, his other moving behind him to the seat of the chair to support them, as he bent his knees and leant back so he was simulating her riding him as he thrust his hips up and down a couple of times. As he did he saw her eyes dilate and become a little unfocused and not for the first time that evening he wished they were alone. It made him swallow heavily and straighten back up before depositing her down onto the chair. He straddled her, holding most of his weight off her legs and he couldn’t help but groan when she slid her hands up his thighs then he did something her knew he shouldn’t...he kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was as much fun as the first chapter. I would pay good money to see Sherlock stripping and I bet Molly would as well. Anyway, did you like each of their reactions to each other?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, where to start on my London weekend and Letters Live. I’m sure you all know that Benedict was there along with Loo Brealey. Not only that but when they read together Benedict was stood just a few feet away from me and then walked passed me to get to the stage 9be still my beating heart). As you can gather I’m still not quite over it…not sure I ever will be .
> 
> We also had Jude Law, Stephen Fry, Olivia Coleman and the brilliantly funny Taika Waititi. If they do this event again I will be there with bells on.
> 
> Anyway, I’m sure you’re fed up with my ramblings so instead I’ll thank you all for your reviews; apologies if I haven’t responded to yours but I’ve got a little behind. I’m just so happy that you’re enjoying it so let’s keep going.

This time there was no excuse; he didn’t need to distract her, it certainly wasn’t part of the show or anything he’d done with any other clients. By this point he’d normally be counting down the minutes to the end of the routine and deciding whether he should pick food or cigarettes up on his way back to Baker St. This time he didn’t want it to end, he found himself wanting to eke it out, make it last...damn it he wanted them to go further than they could in public. Somehow he’d always known that Molly was his weak point and now he just seemed to have no defence.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had never expected anything like this in her wildest fantasies. She’d undressed him, been allowed to run her hands over his body and when he’d picked her up and simulated sex she’d worried that she’d embarrass herself more than she ought to in front of her friends. This had gone beyond a bit of fun...there were so many lines that they’d crossed that Molly felt dizzy with it. It was going to take her weeks to unpick her thoughts and feelings...and God was she horny!

But when he sat her down on the chair and straddled her she couldn’t resist putting her hands on his long, lean thighs feeling those muscles working beneath the palm of her hands as he rocked his hips against her. This time when he kissed her she found herself moaning with need, her tongue snaking into his mouth wanting to taste him. Even as she did it she worried that she’d never be able to look him in the eye at Barts again. How would she ever get these images and actions out of her mind?

The music changed tempo again and he stood up pulling her with him spinning her around as he danced before pulling her against him, chest to chest, and sliding one knee between her legs as they moved. She sensed that he was building up to a big finale and she couldn’t help but feel disappointed that her time with him would soon be over.

He took hold of her hands and slid them down his back and onto his backside and he whispered in her ear. ‘On the count of three rip them off.’

He could only be referring to his underpants and she was too shocked to reply but before she could even think he was counting ‘one, two, three…’

She clutched the soft cotton material and pulled and she felt Velcro giving way.

He turned her around and she held the material aloft as her friends whooped and cheered but her body was effectively shielding his and she had no idea if he was naked or not. She was so tempted to turn around but his hands were holding tight to her hips preventing her.

‘Let’s hear a cheer for the birthday girl who’s been such a good sport and so much fun to entertain...’

They started clapping and cheering with a couple of them wolf whistling Sherlock and telling him to show them what he’d got making Molly blush even more at the thought of maybe seeing him later.

‘I’m deducing that you want me naked is that right?’

More cheering

‘Fair enough...one last piece to go...’

He let go of her hips and as she turned, unable to resist a quick peek, he ripped off a small black scrap of material at the same time as he took the deerstalker from his head and covered his groin.

‘Good night girls...stay good...unless you want me hunting you down...’

Then he kissed Molly on the cheek and gave her a cheeky wink before he turned, showing them all a perfectly taut backside, and walked away to a room at the side next to where his security was standing.

The music morphed back into background music as Sherlock’s guy came forward and started to collect up clothing and at the same time a couple of her friends moved towards her laughing and carrying her drink.

‘Oh my God Molls, tell me you enjoyed it? Looked like you did...figured you’d need a drink after that.’

Molly laughed along with Meena, taking her drink and enjoying the cool wine sliding down her throat but she couldn’t help the way her eyes kept flitting to the door where Sherlock had gone. She was so tempted to follow him in but she couldn’t...what would her friends think? They had no idea that it was really him...and anyway he’d be getting dressed.

She closed her eyes and groaned before pulling herself back together and answering some of her friend’s questions.

Yes she’d enjoyed it, yes he was hot, yes it was a good idea of theirs to get a stripper, yes she was happy he’d been a Sherlock stripper and yes he’d looked like the real deal and wasn’t that cool.

‘You two looked like you were getting on very well.’ Meena said as they sat back down at their table. She glanced at Molly as she poured them both some more Prosecco. ‘Please tell me you’re going to give him your number because I reckon he’d be happy to hook up some more?’

Molly shook her head. ‘No, don’t be daft...it was just a job for him.’

‘You sure coz I don’t think I’ve ever seen a stripper kiss a client before. Were you OK with that?’

Molly shrugged and gave her a shy smile. ‘Umm...yes. I mean he was pretty hot and he was a very good kisser.’

Meena stood up picking up her phone. ‘Right well that does it; I’m definitely giving him your number.’

‘No...Please don’t.’

Meena raised her eyebrows. ‘Come on Molls, what have you got to lose...you’ve been single for almost a year pining after the real deal so why not have some fun with a substitute...seems to me that’s what Tom was anyway.’

Molly frowned. ‘No he wasn’t Tom was...well, he was nice.’

‘Yeah and he looked like Sherlock as well you know.’

Molly watched as Meena made her way over to the security and she cringed even more when just as she started to talk the door opened and Sherlock walked out. He was now fully dressed with his hair slicked back which made her think that maybe he’d had a quick shower or maybe he was just trying to disguise himself a little.

Either way Meena leapt at the opportunity and turned her attention to him. She was obviously following through on her promise given the way that she turned her head a little and gestured over to where Molly was now sat, nervously sipping on her drink. What on earth would Sherlock be thinking? She would have to tell him that she was going along with it just to keep his cover going.

She fully expected him to decline and brush Meena off but instead he nodded and smiled and she saw him take out his phone and pretend to take Molly’s details. She knew he must be pretending because he already had every possible way to contact her including the phone number to the morgue which she’d never even given him!

As he turned away and started to leave Meena came over grinning from ear to ear.

‘See Molly, I told you he liked you. He said he’d text you and that maybe you’d like to go for a drink tomorrow.’

Molly gave a wry smile and tried to look keen but she knew he was just playing a part.

Just then her phone buzzed on the table with an incoming text and Meena pointed to it excitedly. ‘Ooh if that’s him then he must be keen.’

Molly was careful to keep the phone away from Meena’s prying eyes as she picked it up and sure enough there was a message from Sherlock.

**Thanks for maintaining my cover. If you’re fed up of being in a crowd why don’t you join me in Baker St for a private drink. I might even give you a private lap dance ;) SH**

Molly read the text and then read it again. She must have been frowning because Meena tried to lean over to read it.

‘What? What did he say? Is he being a bastard? I’ll kill him if he is.’

‘No, no it’s fine…he’s just asking if I want to go out sometime.’

‘So why are you frowning? I thought you liked him.’

‘I do...I do… I just…’ her answer was a split second decision. ‘It’s just…I have a splitting headache. Maybe I’ve been drinking for too long today. I might just shoot off and go home now.’

Meena threw her hands up. ‘No, you can’t. We’ve got a nightclub sorted and everything.’

Molly smiled and finished her drink, eager to be on her way now she’d made a decision. ‘I know but night clubs aren’t really my thing. You guys go on and have fun, I want to see all the pics but I know what I’m like and this headache will only get worse if I don’t go home.

There were varying levels of protest from all her friends as she started to say her goodbyes and it was a good twenty minutes before she found herself out on the pavement hailing down a cab and she couldn’t quite believe that she was actually doing this. Was she honestly going over to Sherlock’s flat? And what exactly was she expecting when she got there…a booty call…

She shook her head at her own idiocy as she sat in the back of the cab but likewise she couldn’t help the way her mind went back to dwell on just how good it had felt to be kissing him and touching him; to have his almost naked body pressed up against her own. It might just be her imagination working overtime but she couldn’t help but think that maybe he’d felt something too. After all he had sent her that text.

She took out her phone and reread it trying to see if there was a hidden message in there…something that she was misinterpreting. From anyone else the implications would be obvious but it was still Sherlock who had sent it and she didn’t want to get her hopes up too much. They’d been in a good place since all that stuff had happened with his sister a few months back, albeit that they hadn’t seen each other that much, and she didn’t want to destroy that.

Ten minutes later and she was pulling up outside the café next to his flat. She looked up at his windows but it was all dark and she wondered if she shouldn’t have texted him back to let him know she was on her way. Maybe she should have warned him? Maybe he was already in bed for the night?

She paid the driver and got out, the cool night air causing goosebumps to rise up on her arms and she silently wished she brought a jacket out that night.

Ah well it was all too late now, she was committed. She walked the couple of steps that it took to take her to the door but before she knocked she realised it was unlatched. She rolled her eyes and muttered a quick ‘bastard’ under her breath. Looks like he’d already deduced what her decision would be.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the end of the dance routine. Should I admit that I went to see the Magic Mike live show as well this weekend? For research of course ;). I have to admit it was so much fun and I can definitely imagine how much Molly would have enjoyed this routine from Sherlock.
> 
> Question now is, what will happen next? Tell me what you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a good weekend. Mine was definitely a bit quieter than the previous one but still good.

She could hear music as she made her way up the stairs but for once it wasn’t Sherlock playing his violin...this was quiet, calming classical music which seemed to sooth her soul after the riotous party music and the dance tracks that Sherlock had used for his routines. She still couldn’t quite believe that he’d actually turned up at her party as the stripper. Surely this had to go on John’s blog at some point...preferably with pictures.

His door was ajar and she pushed it open to find Sherlock much more casually dressed in his pyjamas and a dark blue silky dressing gown. Seeing him again sent lust spiralling back through her body. She wanted him...badly; she just had to hope he wanted her too, no matter how unusual that seemed. He was sat in his chair, at the side of the lit fireplace, nursing what looked like a whisky and his eyes opened as she came in.

‘Molly.’

He indicated John’s chair and she saw, sat beside it on the small side table, was another glass with an inch of alcohol in the bottom. She frowned slightly at the quiet formality of it all but she made her way over and picked up the glass. She took a quick sip of the amber liquid and felt the whisky burning its way down to her stomach and the rush of it helped to strengthen her resolve.

Sherlock cleared his throat and gestured towards the chair again. ‘I...I thought you might want to know what I was doing there tonight. I...err...could tell you’d had enough and needed the excuse to leave.’

Molly heard something in his voice that she didn’t often hear from Sherlock and it made her look at him more closely, tilting her head to one side as she did. 

His eyes met hers but then seemed to slide away to one side and she saw him shift slightly as if to get more comfortable and all of a sudden she felt confident.

‘No,’ she shook her head. ‘...that’s not why you invited me here.’

She heard him protest as she downed the rest of the whisky then she placed the glass back down and threw her evening bag onto the chair. Lastly, she slipped out of her shoes and she saw Sherlock watching her warily as she took a step towards him.

‘I think you knew perfectly well why you invited me over but what...now that I’m here you’re getting nervous?’

He bridled at this. ‘I think you know me better than to think I’d get nervous Molly I just...’

‘Just what? We both know that you took that act further than you needed to have done. Question is...why? Well, I think I know the answer.’

Molly slid one knee onto the seat at the side of his hip and then steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder as she brought her other knee up so she was straddling him. It was almost the reverse of how they had been earlier when he’d made her sit on the wooden chair in front of all her friends. Except this time there was no audience and no need for subterfuge. There was still a part of Molly that was waiting...even expecting him to push her off and tell her that she was being ridiculous but so far it was working.

She sat herself down on his lap and her gaze roamed over him. He was looking at her now and she could see a battle waging itself in his eyes. His pupils were dilated and there was a flush across his cheeks and she could see his chest moving with each erratic breath that he took. 

It was now or never. She moved her hand from where it lay on his shoulder and she looped it around his neck so she could bring his face closer to hers as she leant in to kiss him. When she’d kissed him earlier she had been reacting to him but now she was the instigator and it made her more tentative. She was aware of his hands, one still holding the glass of whisky and the other now gripping the arm of his chair. 

His lips were soft but initially unyielding and she felt disappointment starting to build inside her. Then all of a sudden he relented, tilting his head slightly and opening his mouth to hers. Gradually it grew in intensity until she felt dizzy from it. She vaguely heard the clunk of glass on wood as he put down the whisky and then his hands moved to her back and he was pulling her closer to him as his tongue snaked into her mouth drawing a moan from her that she hadn’t expected to make.

It was like a trigger as the passion just seemed to erupt between them. His fingers found the zip at the back of the dress and pulled it down until the material was gaping and barely staying on her shoulders. 

He sat forward as she pushed his dressing gown off him and then he pulled the front of the dress down and started to kiss his way down her neck as his hands covered her naked breasts massaging and kneading them as she threaded her fingers through his hair holding him to her; not wanting him to stop.

The feel of his hands on her skin sent shockwaves through her body. She leant back a little as she desperately rocked her centre against his now obvious erection. All the chemistry and arousal from earlier in the evening was back in full force for her as well as seemingly for Sherlock. 

One of his hands moved down and she could feel his thumb pressing against the damp silk of her knickers rubbing her clit and she found herself moaning out his name as she felt her orgasm starting to build but it wasn’t enough, she wanted him inside her.

She pulled away from him slightly so she could reach for his pyjama bottoms and he obviously realised her intentions because he helped her to push them down until she was finally able to wrap her hand around his not insubstantial cock. Now it was his turn to groan as she gently stroked him.

His hands returned to her knickers but instead of touching her she heard and felt him rip the seams of them before flinging the scrap of material onto the floor. It meant there were no more barriers and she lifted herself up and positioned him before taking her time as she slid down onto the thick, long, glorious length of him. 

It had been a while since she’d had sex and she’d forgotten just how good it felt. And on top of that this was Sherlock, she’d wanted him for so long now that she hadn’t ever expected it to happen...but here they both were and it felt amazing. They seemed to fit together perfectly.

His hands were on her hips holding her in place momentarily and she could feel his cock pulsing inside her and she knew he must be feeling a little overwhelmed but she was desperate to move. She could feel her inner muscles starting to flutter and spasm as her orgasm started and it was no good...she couldn’t hold out any longer... and so she started to rock against him as she pulled his face to hers so she could kiss him again.

A few seconds later and she broke, feeling wave after wave of pleasure washing over her as she cried out his name. She’d come so fast it was almost embarrassing but she knew that Sherlock was as close she had been as he took over from her faltering movements; thrusting himself up and into her, grunting with the effort as he chased his own completion. She held on and kissed his neck and he came with a deep groan and it all sent aftershocks rippling through her body, making her want more. She felt as though she had only just started exploring what it was like to be intimate with him and yet now, so soon, it was all over.

His face was resting in the crook of her neck as he came down from his high and caught his breath and she suddenly felt a little ill from alcohol and nerves. She had forced the issue and now she didn’t know if she could handle the consequences.

Without saying a word she slid off his lap and silently made her way through to his bathroom so she could clean herself up. As she did she mourned the loss of her knickers, which hadn’t been cheap mind. Once she’d done her dress up and nipped to the loo it just felt a little wrong to be walking out again with nothing but fresh air down below. As she made her way back through the kitchen she wondered what kind of reception she would receive. She could see him stood up in front of the fireplace nursing his whisky again and it made her desperate for another drink...anything to take the edge off her anxiety.

She smiled at him even though he wasn’t looking at her...rather he was looking down at the flickering fire which was starting to die out and she wondered what he was thinking about but she was a little afraid to ask.

‘Hey. So...any chance of another one?’

At this he lifted his head and looked at her with such a shocked expression that she giggled...suddenly realising what he thought she’d meant.

‘No, I meant another drink...not that I...I mean...I would but just...’

He turned and picked up the decanter on the table by his chair and then poured some of the golden liquid into the glass that she’d retrieved and held out to him.

She didn’t want to sit with him standing and she started to feel a little unnerved by his silence plus she knew she needed to find out how he felt about what they had done.

‘So...umm...are you OK?’

He had returned to looking into the flames and she saw him shrug his shoulders and she felt a knot of fear growing in her stomach.

‘Did you not enjoy it?’ She heard the nervousness in her voice but she knew she needed to know. 

At that he looked up frowning. ‘Of course I enjoyed it Molly. It’s just...it...it was my first time.’

She felt confused, not really understanding him.

‘I know it was our first time but...’

‘No, Molly, I mean it was MY first time. I’m...I mean I was a virgin.’

‘Oh...’

At this revelation Molly sat down, her legs almost giving out from under her. She hadn’t really thought that those rumours were true; especially knowing he’d seen that woman in the morgue naked not to mention the headlines in the papers after he’d been shot about rampant sex sessions. She still remembered just how sick she had felt when she’d read them...and she’d read them all, not able to stop herself. She mentioned them, avoiding his eyes, before taking a deep gulp of her drink.

‘Nothing ever happened with Irene though she did want it to and as for Janine, my so-called fiancé, I never had sex with her...she just made all that stuff up to get back at me for faking our relationship for a case...I thought John would have told you that.’

Now it was Molly’s turn to shrug. ‘I never talked to him about it. I don’t think I wanted to know in case it was true.’

There was a moment of silence and then she put her drink down and stood back up. She put her hand on his arm. ‘I’m so sorry Sherlock, if I’d known I would have...’ she stopped feeling a little unsure as to what she actually would have done if she’d known and then she carried on. ‘...I wouldn’t have pushed you into it.’

He smiled as he looked down at her. ‘Maybe what I needed was for you to push me into it. Don’t get me wrong Molly, it’s just a lot for me to take in...a lot for me to process but it doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it and it doesn’t mean I don’t want to do it again.’

At that he put his drink down and pulled her to him so he could kiss her and unlike the other kisses they’d shared that evening this one just felt slow and languid but filled with so much more feeling and emotion. The ragged heat of passion had been sated but their need for each other still remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask me why I made him a virgin in this story...I’ve never written him as a virgin before apart from in teenlock stuff. It must just be my mood at the moment as I’ve written him as a virgin in another fic I’m writing.
> 
> Anyway, in your own head canon do you see him as a virgin or do you think he has previous experience?
> 
> Oh and thank Miz for today’s update. It was going to be tomorrow but she persuaded me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s last chapter time. I’m so glad you’ve enjoyed our little adventure into a world where Sherlock is a stripper. If only we could see his performance in real life. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Molly felt herself relax into the kiss. Just knowing that Sherlock wanted to continue this...whatever this was, took a great load off her mind but sex was no promise of feelings or a relationship and she knew that they still needed those conversations; but for now she just wanted to enjoy simply kissing him.

When they broke apart though she couldn’t help stifling a yawn. A glance at the clock told her it was almost one in the morning and she knew she needed to get some sleep.

‘It’s late, I should go.’

Every fibre of her wanted to stay with him and so it was a relief when his hand cupped her face and his thumb trailed across her cheek as he simply said ‘stay, sleep here...with me.’

‘Are you sure?’

He nodded and kissed her again, just a light press of lips before he took her hand and led her towards his bedroom. Her heart seemed to be thudding in her chest at the thought of sharing a bed with him...even just at seeing such a personal space.

The room was very him. As they walked in she cast a quick look around at the dark, expensive furniture; the periodic table on the wall; and the large bed with its obviously expensive bedding.

He started to shrug off his dressing gown. ‘Do you want me to find you something to wear?’

At this Molly gave him a slow smile and shook her head. She often slept in the nude, especially when sharing with a love interest and so why not now with Sherlock.

She turned her back to him so he could undo her zip and as he did she heard his breath hitch...then she let the dress fall to the floor leaving her completely naked. 

She picked it up and threw it onto a chair and then made her way around the bed until she could slide into the covers then she waited for him.

‘I...I...should just go...umm...clean up. You get some sleep.’

And with that he fled leaving Molly feeling a little bemused. She hadn’t ever expected to see Sherlock scared. She stretched and rolled over in the bed. She really was very tired...

...

...as she started to awaken she could feel a hand ghosting over her chest sending little tremors of arousal through her body. Fingers lightly traced around the edge of her breast and she found herself stretching and pushing herself towards their touch and was rewarded with a palm being placed onto right breast...feeling and moulding itself to her flesh.

She blinked slowly seeing a darkened room in shades of grey and as she turned her head she saw Sherlock propped up on his side cradling his head in his hand as he looked at her...his other hand still fondling her breast.

He smiled and spoke in a half-whisper, ‘morning sleepyhead.’

‘Hey...what time is it?’

‘Still early. I couldn’t sleep...I was thinking about you.’

Molly would have felt nervous except for the fact that he was distracting her by brushing his thumb over her ever hardening nipple.

‘Wh..what were you thinking?’

He smirked. ‘You mean other than the fact that you have the most amazingly perfect breasts?’

He pinched her nipple lightly and she had to bite back a moan.

He continued. ‘I was thinking about us, how we met, how we’ve interacted and how you’ve bit by bit become the most important person in my life. I didn’t see it coming...not at first. I tried to ignore the attraction, tried to downplay our connection...how well we work together...how easily we got on. I used to think that I didn’t need emotions and feelings, that I would never succumb to love but I was wrong. Everything was leading me here...to this moment...to this realisation.’

Molly’s mouth felt dry but she needed to hear more. ‘What realisation?’

His eyes which had been fixed on his hand and her chest finally flicked up to her face. His voice when he spoke was little more than a whisper but his words changed her world completely. 

‘The realisation that I’m in love with you. I knew it when I said it in that phone call but I wasn’t ready to act on it. But then seeing you last night, touching you, kissing you...it was all too much.’

‘And now?’

There was a beat of silence and then he leant over and kissed her. It was a brief press of lips at first as he pulled back an inch so he could speak. 

‘Now Molly, now I want to spend the rest of my life worshipping your body, starting right now.’

Then he kissed her again and this time their mouths opened and he moved over her a little more. She could feel his legs tangling with her own. His tongue slid into her mouth twisting with her own and sending desire for him flooding through her. This time she didn’t even try to repress the moan when his hand slid down her body to her hip. She wanted him so much and his confession of his feelings just seemed to heighten her own until she felt like she was losing herself in him.

His mouth slowly but surely moved to her throat as his hand slipped between her thighs and she could feel his fingers starting to explore her. 

‘I might not be experienced Molly but I am a quick learn...just tell me what you like...let me know what turns you on...I want to be the best lover you’ve ever had as well as the last.’

With that he pressed the heel of his palm against her clit as he plunged two fingers into her and she let out a loud cry of pleasure and felt him smiling against her neck. 

He was a little faltering at first but soon started to get a rhythm and when she asked him to curl his fingers inside her he finally found her G spot and she was coming within minutes.

He let her ride it out and then gradually slowed his pace until he withdrew his hand and she watched him as he tentatively licked his fingers before humming and sliding them into his mouth, sucking them clean. Molly wondered if it wasn’t hands down the most erotic sight she had ever seen but it gave her an idea.

As he finished she pushed his shoulder to indicate that she wanted him on his back and he happily complied. He also wasted no time in stripping off his pyjamas as soon as she’d asked him to. Once he was naked she straddled him and leant over him. ‘My turn.’

As she kissed her way down his neck she could feel his erection pulsing and bouncing between her thighs and she teased herself by rubbing herself against his length. He was pretty well endowed and Molly couldn’t wait to feel him inside her once more but she had plans for him before then.

His hands tangled in her hair as she kissed her way over and down his chest and his stomach and she could hear his breathing shallowing out and coming in shorter gasps as he started to realise what she might be considering doing. She loved the fact that she was the one that was introducing him to all these new sensations and experiences and she took her time, wanting him to fully enjoy them.

She left her first love bite at the base of his neck and her second on his left hip...she wanted to mark him everywhere so the whole world would know he belonged to her but she knew she shouldn’t...they weren’t teenagers anymore.

Slowly, she moved down until she repositioned herself between his thighs and as she took hold of his cock she heard him groan and she looked up the length of his body to see him looking down at her with wide, almost fearful eyes.

‘God...Molly...you...you don’t have to. I don’t expect anything.’

She gave him her wickedest smile. ‘I know I don’t have to but I want to. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to taste you? To feel you in my mouth? To feel you fucking me?’

As she spoke he groaned and bit his lip and she could feel him pulsing and getting impossibly harder. She knew she’d have to be careful not to overload him...she didn’t want him to come just yet, she still wanted more of her own fun with him.

She stroked him once...twice...and she saw pre-cum beading on his glans and she leant forward and licked it off before gradually sliding her mouth over the head. His hips bucked up towards her and she heard him hiss and mutter out an expletive and it triggered her own arousal; she was getting wet for him and she knew neither of them would be able to take too much teasing. That was fine though, since his admission of his feelings they had all the time in the world and she intended to make the most if it.

Slowly but surely she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth until he was groaning and his hands tangled in her hair. It wasn’t long before he was tugging lightly in warning. 

She crawled up his body and wasted no time in positioning him and sliding down onto him; loudly moaning as he filled her aching core. It felt even better than it had the night before and as his mouth moved to her breasts she could already feel herself unraveling for a second time.

Once she was finished he rolled them so he could fuck her properly and she loved the feel of his body as it slid against her own. The noises he made as he chased his own completion seemed to seep down into her bones and she knew she would come again. She had never had a lover who could give her multiple orgasms but it was as much mental as it was physical. She’d loved him and wanted him for so long and now they were together he was overwhelming every part of her. Seeing his face as he thrust into her, seeing him coming undone was so erotic and she cried out his name as she came and it broke him. She felt him thrusting into her twice more before he came with a strangled yell, holding himself deep inside her before he bonelessly fell on top of her. 

She wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him to her kissing his neck and feeling his heart thudding against her own. 

After a few moments he lifted himself up slightly and kissed her once more before he rolled to one side pulling her to him so she was half lying on his chest.

‘God Molly I had no idea that sex could be so...’

She laughed as he made gestures with his hand as he ran out of words and she kissed his chest.

‘So, what about this case?’

‘What case?’

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him being deliberately obtuse.

‘The case you were on...the reason why you were stripping.’

‘Oh that one. Solved it last night. Security guy was in it with his brother. They’d formed a ring of guys all cabbies and Ubers which was why it was hard to link the attacks...it wasn’t just one person. I texted Lestrade before you came round.’

‘So no more stripping then.’

‘No, no more stripping.’

‘Good.’

He lifted his head slightly. ‘What? You didn’t like it?’

She smirked. ‘Oh I think you know I liked it. I just find that I don’t want anyone else seeing you naked. Your body is mine now. The only stripping you should do in future is for me Mr Holmes.’

He gave her a slow smile. ‘That sounds like a fair deal. And I’ll strip for you anytime you want.’

He bent to kiss her and just before their lips met once more she giggled. ‘I might just take you up on that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the smutty end to this story. I’m going on holiday this weekend for a week (my first ever cruise...off to Portugal, Spain and France...I am so excited) but I’ll be back with another short fic when I get back. 
> 
> In the meantime, send me some love and let me know what you thought of this chapter xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Whose birthday party could it possibly be? I have no idea :)...do you? 
> 
> Anyway, are you liking it so far? If so, give me some love...the fandom feels very quiet at the moment and I want to know you’re all still out there xxx


End file.
